


If this is torture...

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Studying, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I need you to fake date me. Please?”</p><p>Derek blinked once. Twice. Tried to process all that information. Blinked again. Stiles was still staring up at him, biting his lip and it was so goddamn distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If this is torture...

“Can you do me a favor?”

Derek so did not like when Stiles tried to use puppy eyes on him. Everyone knew that Scott was better at it. Scott looked adorable, Stiles looked-

Puppy eyes shouldn't look like that! They shouldn't make Derek wanna push him onto his knees, this was so wrong.

“Fine, what is it?”, he sighed. Anything would be better than looking into those wide doe eyes. They looked like melted chocolate in this light and Derek really should focus on something else.

“Do you remember Mary?”, Stiles asked, his eyes still pleading, but not that wide anymore. 

“That girl from your chem class? Yeah, why?”

Stiles shuffled with his feet a bit, looking onto the ground. “She asked me out.”

“Okay?” Derek frowned, not getting how this was bad. Stiles was always complaining that he wasn't getting any after all.

“And I couldn't just say no, okay? She is such a sweetheart, so I tried to let her down easily, but she just wouldn't get it and then I blurted out that I was gay. And she laughed, which, seriously? Rude. I could totally be gay. I mean I am kinda gay, bisexual actually. Anyways”, Stiles trailed off, laughing nervously. “I kinda told her that I have boyfriend. So I need you to fake date me. Please?”

Derek blinked once. Twice. Tried to process all that information. Blinked again. Stiles was still staring up at him, biting his lip and it was so goddamn distracting.

“Okay?”, Derek agreed, uncertain and still not quite sure what Stiles wanted from him.

“Thanks dude!” His whole face lit up and Derek couldn't help but smile back, biting back the answers on the tip of his tongue.

“Always.”

“Anything.”

“Whatever you need.”

All things he would never, could never tell Stiles.

“And the whole bisexual thing doesn't bother you?” Oh, right. Stiles had just come out to him. Derek only shrugged, trying to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest. “Demisexual biromantic myself, sooo”, he trailed off, shrugging again.

“Awesome, dude!”

Derek winced. He hated it when Stiles called him that.

“So, anyways. I need you to come to this study group thing with me and I need you to act all couplely. Is that okay with you?”

Spending a few hours with Stiles, acting like his boyfriend, kissing him? Sounds like torture. “Sounds good.”

“Thanks again, I can't even thank you enough for this.”

Derek could feel the tips of his ears heating up. “Don't mention it.”

Stiles smiled softly and pecked him on the cheek. “I'm gonna text you the details later.”

Was he gonna regret this? Possibly.

Was he gonna enjoy every second anyway? Definitely.

 

 

Stiles was a very considerate fake boyfriend. He held thee door open for Derek, made sure that he got Derek something to drink and then settled on the couch in Derek's lap. And he fit perfectly.

Had he drowned kittens in his previous life? Was the universe out to get him?

Stiles had introduced him to everyone as his boyfriend and they seemed to know him from some stories Stiles must have told them. Mary kept glancing at them, watching Derek closely and it made his skin itch. She was still nice, polite even, but he felt like he was being watched by a shark. And she had smelled blood. 

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' middle and pulled him back, settling him more firmly against his chest. He hooked his chin over Stiles' shoulder and tried to concentrate on what they were discussing, tried to participate. 

Stiles' body heat was distracting, but he thought that he was doing a good job. 

“If you equal x with y-z than you can actually-” He was cut of by Stiles turning around in his lap, cupping his face. He shut his mouth with an audible click, swallowing as Stiles just stared at him.

“You are a genius!”, Stiles exclaimed and kissed. On the mouth. Like for real.

Derek made a helpless sound in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms more firmly around Stiles, kissing back.

If this was torture, then he would endure till the end of time.

Somebody – Derek suspected it was Mary and he couldn't really blame her – cleared their throat and Stiles pulled back, his lips looking awfully tempting and swollen.

“Wow, um.” Stiles turned back around and settled against Derek's chest again. “Sometimes I just forget how smart he is.” He laughed awkwardly and pulled at Derek's arms and Derek wrapped them around his middle again.

“And what a great kisser”, Stiles mumbled and Derek was pretty sure that he was blushing and what?

Had Stiles just called him a good kisser?

He leaned forward and brought his lips close to Stiles' ear, noticing how the man in his arms shuddered as he did so.

“I am a great kisser. You really shouldn't forget that”, he whispered and kissed Stiles' neck for good measure.

“Ohmygod, you are so unfair!” 

Derek chuckled. “You asked me to come along.”

Stiles huffed. “But I didn't expect you to be so, so-” Stiles huffed again. “You are a menace. And you are distracting me!”, Stiles exclaimed and turned back to his studies, his friends watching them, looking somewhere between amused and embarrassed.

Derek simply hooked his chin over Stiles' shoulder again and watched as they studied, his lips still tingling.

 

 

“So, uhm, thanks for that.” Stiles was all honesty and doe eyes again, his lips looking softer than usual, now that Derek knew how they felt and he really needed to get a grip.

“My pleasure.” He watched as Stiles' eyes widened. “I mean, uhm, anytime. You know, if you need a fake boyfriend or whatever.”

Stiles had his head titled, like he was thinking about something. “nah, I think Mary bought the act. I don't need a fake boyfriend anymore.”

Derek nodded, swallowing. He was trying very hard not to feel rejected.

“But”, Stiles ventured on and stepped forward, into Derek's personal space. “I could really use a real boyfriend. One that takes me out on dates and studies with me and is really good at kissing-”

He was still looking at Derek like that, his eyes darker than usual, the dim lighting making them seem almost black.

“If you want to, I mean. I know this isn't what you agreed to.”  
“No, it is not what I agreed to.” Stiles' face fell. “Oh”, he mumbled, casting his eyes down.

Derek took a step forward. “But we both know that we don't work well with plans.”

“Oh?” 

Derek nodded, closing the gap between them, crowding into Stiles' space.

“Yeah”, he whispered against Stiles' lips, which were curving into one of those ridiculous smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the sweet and awesome comments you guys left me on this series so far.
> 
> It's still the 18th, what are talking about *pssst* (I am sure there are time zones where it is still the 18th)
> 
> I wrote the last exam (for this semester), whooop! Gonna try and upload all those (two) missing days.
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
